1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and more particularly to a pixel structure of an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-illuminating light emitting device. Displays adopting organic light emitting devices have no limitation in viewing angle, low fabrication cost, high responding speed (about 100 times faster than that of liquid crystals), low power consumption, application in portable devices, wide operation temperature range, and light weight. Moreover, these displays can be miniaturized as required by hardware apparatuses. Thus, the displays adopting organic light emitting devices have high potential in development and may become flat panel displays of the next generation.
A pixel structure of the organic light emitting device in the display is usually driven by the cooperation of a plurality of thin film transistor (TFTs) and a capacitor. However, since a plurality of TFTs is used in the pixel circuit structure, the TFTs must have occupied a certain area in the pixel structure. The pixel circuit structure consequently has no extra space for disposing other components. Or, the pixel circuit structure can not be miniaturized easily and thus can not be applied in displays with high resolution.